Perfectly Imperfect: A Seth Imprint Story
by The.Secret.Experiment
Summary: A rich, beautiful, kind girl moves into La Push and meets Seth. Will sparks fly or will he judge her?


Introduction:

(Random Students Point of View)

When the most beautiful girl, my age, I have ever seen, moved into the neighborhood and started attending our high school, it was like a dream come true. Her name was Dream Cross. It all started in the middle of the 1st semester. Everyone was just staring to be adjusted to their new classes and the other students and their teachers. It was all cool. I mean, no one really gave a care about their classes and the actual learning part of school, but about being in the 'cool' or 'popular' crowd. There was Julia, Kimmy and Jessica, as the 3 most popular girls in Swan Stream High. There was Daniel and the jocks. There were the nerdy kids, skaters, political and drama kids. Then, there were a lot like me where no one loved us, but none hated us. Actually, no one really paid attention to us. But those days were soon to be over.

Chapter 1:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing. "Good morning, world." I said, sitting up and stretching in bed. I pull, my orange, yellow and pink quilt off of me, which matched my whole bedroom and stood up, stretching again. I walked across my cream carpet and onto the orange, pink and yellow, mat in front of my full-body mirror. I looked into the mirror, seeing my flushed fair skin with light freckles, knotted and tangled, long, black, wavy hair and my jade green eyes. My figure had been perfected over the past half-semester, while my dad was on a mission in Iraq and I had missed school.

I yawned and walked into my bathroom that was made to match my bedroom, along with a glass box shower, a bronze tub and one of those 'fancy' toilets and sinks. I smirked as I stripped down from my pink and white striped short shorts and pink tank top with a cute dinosaur on it and got into the tub. I turned the water on to warms and watched as the tub filled up quickly. I grabbed the remote that controlled every electronic thing in the bathroom, turned the bath bubbles and jets on, along with the waterproof television at rose from the end of the tub by my feet.

_Ahh… _I sighed, closing my eyes while soaking and my body in the warm water. The bubbles appeared and cleaned my shoulders to my toes. I soon turned the bubbles off and got out of the tub, then into the shower. I soaked my hair; using honeydew scented shampoo and conditioner and then washed it out of my black, wavy hair. I turned off the water, stepped out of the box shower and dried myself off.

I smiled into the mirror and pulled out the silver, vintage brush and brushed through the wet waves of my hair, grabbed the blow dryer and dried the thick locks of my hair quickly. I smiled as my hair flowed into perfect, black waves. I grabbed a hair band from my drawer in the sink and placed in on my head. My hair, being black, contrasted with the white and baby blue hair band. I smiled and walked into my bedroom and into my walk-in closet. I grabbed a cute white top with a v-neck line and with the cute, puffy shoulders. Then I turned behind me and grabbed a knee-length, baby blue skirt with many layers, making me look curvier. I added a cute, thick, tan belt that stood out and tan uggs. I slid everything on, put on light blush; light blue eye shadow to match my hair band and skirt and thick eyeliner and mascara.

Today was the day school started for me this year. Most other kids had already started school, but I had been moving all around the place. This was my dad's permanent home while his break from the army was present. Today, I would go to school at 12:30 pm, because my parents we gone at the moment; I was home alone. I went downstairs where the maid, Lillian, had breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She said, smiling at me. "I have your breakfast ready for you. Your parents told me to tell you good morning also."

I smiled. "Good morning, to you to, Lillian. Are you taking me to get my manicure today?" I asked, smiling an innocent smile. I looked at my nails, which were long, with no nail polish whatsoever.

"Sure, sweetie." Your parents left me the other car to take you." She said, putting the plate on the table as I sat down. I grabbed my fork and at my scrambled eggs, toast and blueberry pancakes.

I smiled as I finished eating.

Later in the morning, Lillian took me to the spa where I got my nails painted in a sky way with a light blue colors with little white clouds on them. When we were finished, she took me to get a fruit smoothie from 'Smoothie Land'. When we got home, my parents were there, waiting for me, with my new backpack. It was an Italian handbag that was about 2 feet long and a foot wide. It looked like a beach bag, but made of leather and it was white. They had gone to the school, which I learned was called Swan Stream High. They had gotten my schedule, passes and books for the classes. I looked at my schedule.

Homeroom: Mrs. Greene

Period 1: Language Arts - Ms. Martinez

Period 2: Poetry - Mr. Charter

Period 3: Photography - Mr. Williams

Period 4: Science - Miss. Luke

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: Study Hall

Period 7: Math - Mr. Brantley

Period 8: History - Mrs. Christy

Nice. No PE this semester. Or, you could say half-semester if you want to. Having no physical education meant not having to change my clothing during the day. I would only have to change my makeup if it was messed up.

An hour later, it was time for school. At this point, I would be in the middle of Science class. My dad got in the Corvette and I did too. He drove me about 1.5 miles to SSH (Swan Stream High). As we drove into the parking lot, I could see many kids sitting on the lawn, either eating during their lunch periods or study hall. I gulped as we pulled up into a spot. I got out of the car, told my dad goodbye and watched as her drove off.

I turned around to walk to school, but ran into someone. "Oops, I-I'm sorry." I said, as I looked up to see who I had run into. It was a boy, about a whole foot taller than me. I gulped as his friends were behind him.


End file.
